Titanic a Mr Murdoch story
by AdventureBound
Summary: What if Murdoch saw something that would change his life forever. what if he had the chance to do something about the sinking? What if for the first time in our lives we saw beyond what we saw of him in the 1997 film Titanic?FINISHED!
1. Take her to sea Mr Murdoch

Titanic – a story about Mr Murdoch.  
  
Before I start the story of Titanic and all its characters and stuff belong to their rightful owners but I should say that Titanic herself belongs to the passengers and officers that died on that fateful night of April 15th at 2:20am when she sunk to the world below never to see sunlight again. May their souls rest in peace...  
  
Chapter 1: Take her to sea Mr Murdoch.  
  
"Take her to sea Mr Murdoch...let's stretch her legs"  
  
"Yes sir" replied Mr Murdoch setting on his way to the bridge to give the orders. The distance was short and he didn't have much time to gather his thoughts. Before he knew it he was on the bridge and giving out the orders to his ship mates. After letting engine room do their part and waiting for a check on the speed he left the bridge and went back to stand next to the man who (although an outstanding Captain) was a very outspoken man; never afraid to show his true mood for his particular settings. Standing next to this man in particular though was an honour for first officer William Murdoch this was his captain the one he had heard the stories about the one who he couldn't wait to spend time getting to know more about. Appearing next to him again he smiled and looked before him as did his captain  
  
"21 knots sir!" he smiled and looked out into the vast ocean and although no words were spoken that evening between the Captain and himself apart from the usual orders he could tell that no matter how this journey would end he would be proud to work for Captain smith and it would be a very proud way to for Captain Smith to end his career.  
  
A little later on and William Murdoch was relieved of his duty, smiling at his fellow officer, he abandoned the bridge and headed for his quarters. Upon entering it he was greeted by the maid who was making her way out of his quarters, without noticing; the young woman whose golden blonde hair slipped to her face, attempted to step over a broom to let the officer past but accidentally caught her foot on the broom and fell straight into the arms and to the floor with the first officer of the Titanic.  
  
"Oh my lord sir...I...I do apologise I wasn't watching where I was going and..." she spoke quickly and attempted to stand up without making her already embarrassing moment even worse. But as usual he was quick to the point and stood up helping her up in the process.  
  
"And you shouldn't worry about it young lady...it was an accident anyone could plainly see" he smiled his smile that made any woman go weak at the knees. Looking up at him she noticed she still had her hand in his and quickly pulled it out before anyone walked past the still open bedroom door. Smiling he walked further into his quarters and the maid quickly left closing the door behind her. Of anyone of the officers she was glad that it had happened to Mr Murdoch at least he wouldn't have blamed her for the whole incident and reported her to her head officer. He was a good man and as she headed back to the clean room she couldn't get the feeling of his touch on her hand out of her mind.  
  
After taking a short rest and sipping a little brandy from the cabinet bottle he had stashed away William Murdoch put on his jacket and still in his uniform he headed out of his room and out to walk the decks of this grand ship. As he walked he stopped at the port side of the bow of the ship and looked over watching the wave's splash up against the ship; it was a grand site.  
  
Taking his gloves from his pocket he slipped them on and the sun began to set in the distance; it had turned much cooler just recently, well since they had left Ireland. He figured it was the feeling every sailor man got when out on a vast ocean like this with nothing ahead of them but open sea.  
  
Among other things Will was glad to be apart of the Titanic's first voyage and although firstly applying for the role of chief officer; which he didn't get for the reason that Mr Wilde had more experience than himself but was to transfer to the Olympic as soon as they reached New York to which then Will would take his job. Placing his hands in his pockets he walked over and gently sat down upon one of the benches, the deck had very little people upon it as most of them were eating dinner. For the first time since he had bored the ship he finally got five minuets to himself and he sighed in great relief to this. It wasn't easy doing his job at the best of times let alone when a brand new liner, going for its first voyage to the great open sea took on 2,200 passengers. There was a lot of organisation that went into it and a lot of time and effort put in by every officer to make sure everything goes smoothly.  
  
Closing his eyes for just one moment he managed to relax himself and fell into a light sleep on the deck bench, but as soon as the moment came it was gone and he opened his eyes to a whole new view. He was still aboard the Titanic but there was utter chaos people running around him and slowly he felt as if he was being pulled to one side. Standing up he looked around in utter horror, what was happening? Walking around the deck he turned and passed many people ushering to get to the bow of the ship.  
  
Turning another corner and walking on he looked in horror as he saw himself shoot a man then turn the gun on him self his body flew over the side and into the sea.  
  
What was this? A dream? A premonition? He was watching the unsinkable Titanic sink to an early grave but why?  
  
Ok I'm not quite sure where I'm heading with this one so if you would like to see anything in particular happen then please let me know. I got a few ideas but their still in construction but as this far I'd love to know what you guys think so please rr. 


	2. vissions of a greater future

Titanic – a Mr Murdoch story.  
  
Chapter 2: 'Visions of a greater future.'  
  
He stood there, the wind shuffling through creases in his uniform; shocked. Everywhere he looked a person would be shouting or pushing their way through a mass of other people. Nothing seemed right and after witnessing his own self shoot himself and falling to the ocean below he couldn't believe it. Walking towards Officer Moody he tried to grab the young man's arm but his hand passed straight through and so startled was he; he almost fell over.  
  
Regaining his balance William Murdoch looked directly at him and shouted him, but no words came from his mouth as if he was a mute.  
  
"What in the high heavens is going on?" he questioned himself walking further down the deck still avoiding the people running past him as if afraid to hit them. One thing he definitely knew was; this WAS the Titanic, this ship had become so familiar to him that he knew every deck by every inch. What he wasn't sure of was why the Titanic was sinking and how he could have witnessed himself do something he knew he would never do.  
  
The thoughts whizzed around in his mind and as he continued his was down the deck things suddenly didn't seem so peachy anymore. His vision became blurred and his body felt drained and cold, before he knew it he shot open his eyes and stared up at a very concerned young woman.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned as he lifted his head up from off the deck. But quick to usher him to be quiet, the young woman held out her fingers to him pressed against his lips  
  
"Shh its okay now, you passed out I think sir" she whispered in a gentle voice holding her arm around his waist; helping him to get up. Standing he looked at the young woman and she replied his vacant look  
  
"Are you ok sir? Do you need a doctor?" she queried.  
  
"I saw the Titanic and I saw her... and me...well I..." he started but could not finish. How could he tell this young maid what he had seen, she'd be scared to death. For now he smiled and took her hand from around his waist  
  
"No...I'm fine honest. Thank you anyway...Err...Err...What was your name again miss?"  
  
"Elizabeth sir Elizabeth Burton"  
  
"Elizabeth...thank you for your assistance" he smiled and unbeknown still holding her hand in his. She was a maid, a very beautiful one at that. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled and she had the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. Looking up into his eyes she gently pecked his cheek and nodded before running off down the deck towards her cabin.  
  
Slightly bedazzled by the whole thing he blushed and put his hands in his pockets pulling out his gloves. Thinking about his 'supposed dream' once more he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something wasn't right. What bothered him more was the image of him self and what with the Titanic sinking, he couldn't help but think maybe he shot himself more because he was responsible for the ship going under than for the man being pushed out of the crowd. For now all he knew was that this ship was well, its passengers were well and they were going to reach New York maybe a few hours early.  
  
Night soon fell and dawn came once again, time for duty. After a restless night and a terrible cup of cold tea, First Officer Murdoch pulled on his jacket and did the buttons up checking himself in the mirror. Before picking up his cap he looked out of the port whole window at the bright sun just rising in the sky. Smiling he shook his head a little and began to wonder if maybe what he saw were images of his imagination, after all Titanic was unsinkable and made by the best hands god could create.  
  
Slightly yawning Elizabeth stirred and turned her head gently towards the tiny clock positioned across the room of her cabin. She was an early riser she always had been but today for some reason she had other things on her mind. Today was going to be a long one at that but  
  
"No rest for the wicked" she muttered to herself and got up out of the warm and yet very cold bed. She didn't know whether it was because it was an empty bed or because she was being silly but she knew she felt very alone on this beautiful big ship.  
  
After her morning light breakfast and her tiny cup of tea; making her way to work as usual seemed more of drag. What on earth had possessed her to take this offer in the first place? She was a mere slave to the upper class people on board and friend to those in third class. On this ship she felt lost like she had no place or meaning; she strived to be so much more but the boundaries of everyday life stopped her. She wanted to be a teacher of music but yet her lower class upbringing got the better of her and Elizabeth Burton was turned away from every school she turned to for a job. Of course her mother acted as though she was a failure to the family for not behaving in such a manor of a young music teacher. More to the point her mother hated her for not being the second class girl she wanted her to be.  
  
Folding her arms across her chest she walked the long decks of the huge ship and stopped in front of one of the railings. Leaning over she saw the waves crash lightly against the speeding ship and the sun just coming up on the horizon. It was a glorious day for any well class woman but to her it was another day of slave labour to earn petty money or enough to get by on when she got her wages in New York.  
  
Feeling a light shiver crawl down her back she crossed her arms more tightly across her uniform and stared out into the open sea. Why couldn't she see the beauty of the sun on the horizon anymore? Her life was never to be that simple and she knew it, what on earth could make her happy?  
  
Taking in the surroundings as he walked the decks towards the bridge, Will noticed her standing there; her being Elizabeth of course. She looked as though her whole world was crashing down around her; as though she needed to talk to someone.  
  
Being a well educated gentleman, he strode over; his hands clasped behind his back and stood next to her. Slightly startled by his presence she stepped two steps backwards and sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you were someone else sir, I do apologise" she spoke directly and he was just as quick to respond. Something about her made him feel excited and happy and something about him made him want to share that with her.  
  
"Please" he spoke gently and moved closer  
  
"Call me will."  
  
Slightly bedazzled she smiled and moved back to her original position, now even closer to her...her...what was he to her? He wasn't just a friend he was more like a dream out of the blue. Every time he talked to her she would get butterflies in her stomach, a tingling sensation all over her body. Something about this Mr William Murdoch made her feel brand new like a bright spark in the distant darkness of her void life.  
  
"So Will...Shouldn't you be on duty?" she half laughed whilst leaning her weight onto the railings in front of her. Slightly smiling he lent one arm and half his weight onto the railings next to her,  
  
"Yes I suppose I should. I just couldn't help but stop by once again and try to thank you for last night. I was thinking that maybe you would join me for dinner this evening I heard the chefs cook a wonderful fish!"  
  
Standing in shock at what she had just heard she blushed and turned to look him in the eye, the look she saw in his eyes was like a deep ocean filled with glorious, colourful pebbles and somewhere deep inside her she felt a spark of life come back to her again. Blessed with this chance she nodded then turned back to the sea.  
  
Smiling at this chance was all he could do, she had agreed and that was a big mile stone for him. Ever since he first met this maid back in his cabin he knew there was just something about her...something more than a maid, something more than this shell. She had a soul that ran deeper than he would ever know and he knew that he wanted to explore it and perhaps maybe she would want to as well.  
  
"Well then my fair lady I shall meet you at the grand staircase tonight at six, I look forward to it" smiling he took off his hat, gently kissed her hand and made his way around her and on towards the bridge placing his hat back upon his head as he went.  
  
Still stood there in shock she looked once more out into the vast ocean and shed a tear. She was falling for him and she knew it, and for the first time in her life she felt as if she could climb the clouds, she only wished he felt the same way. Tonight she would find out she was sure she would, after all the Titanic was called  
  
"The ship of dreams."  
  
Well guys that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I still would like to hear your reviews and I am still unsure of where I am going with this part of the story but if you would like to see anything happen or you have any comments or queries please read and review or drop me a line at well thanks guys! Read and review soon I can't make this story without you! Oh and p.s I'm not the best speller in the world and I do double check my work so please try and keep the whole grammar thing under control in your review. I do try! Thanks everyone xx 


	3. for those in peril on the sea

Titanic – a Mr Murdoch story.  
  
Chapter 3: 'For those in peril on the sea'  
  
After the fifth time he had checked his watch, Mr Wilde strolled over to the officer below him and stood next to him on the deck over looking the bow of the ship.  
  
"Have you got somewhere you wish to be Mr Murdoch? Or are you normally this observant over the time?"  
  
Not noticing his friend/commanding officer approach William Murdoch spun round to come face to face with Mr Wilde almost knocking him over. Slightly laughing he noted how Will looked incredibly embarrassed and quickly turned his face back to the sea, as if he could try and hide it.  
  
"Well?" Wilde questioned Will again, this time noting how Will fidgeted and shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.  
  
"Just keeping up the day light hour's sir" Will finally replied. But before Wilde could say one of his sarcastic comments, Will stepped down and left the deck heading into the bridge area. Following him Wilde grabbed a hold of his arm and turned Mr Murdoch to face him.  
  
"Will your not getting out of it that easy, you've got a date haven't you?"  
  
Smiling his cheeky smile, he looked his commanding officer in the eyes and leaned in to whisper it into his ear,  
  
"I'll be back to relieve you of your duty tonight sir" Will spoke softly and laughed to himself as he walked off the bridge and down the decks towards his cabin. Laughing; Mr Wilde watched his fellow officer go and turned back towards the bow, with a very confused crewman looking at him.  
  
Taking out a dress from the closet inside her shared cabin she plucked at the seams and tossed it over backwards and forwards before throwing it onto the bed, making the already endless pile even bigger.  
  
"Elizabeth; if you keep throwing clothes onto that bed it going to collapse under the pressure" Melissa, Elizabeth's roommate called as she walked across the room to her best friend.  
  
Turning and twirling as she held the dress against her, Elizabeth sighed and put the last dress she had down on the bed. Sitting down next to the pile she stared at herself in the mirror  
  
"I haven't anything to wear, I look a wreck how can I ever impress will looking like I do" she said turning her head down and cupping her face in the palms of her hands. Sensing her sadness Melissa strolled across to her closet and pulled out a pure white floor length gown. It was strapless and gold patterns around the seams.  
  
Walking across to Elizabeth she handed her the dress and smiled a warm caring smile  
  
"If this doesn't knock the first officer off his feet then nothing will! Now come over here with me, I'm going to make you look like you're a first class royal, we'll show them!" standing up Elizabeth took the dress in her hands and felt its silk against her skin. Looking up at her roommate she let the tears slip down her cheeks  
  
"Oh Melissa...I...I don't know what to say...thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't you worry about it Ellie, after all what are best friends for?" she smiled back at the beautiful young blonde.  
  
"It's...amazing where on earth did you get the money to buy something like this?" she questioned holding the dress against her self and twirling in the mirror.  
  
"No time for that now Ellie, maybe some other time. We have to get you dressed we haven't much time left."  
  
Smiling at her self one last time Elizabeth placed the dress gently on the bed and rushed over to get her self dolled up. Tonight she was positive nothing could ruin her evening.  
  
Arriving back at his cabin William Murdoch poured him self a glass of orange juice and set down his jacket. Walking to this window he stared out and watched the sun starting to set on the ripples of the great ocean. Walking across to his closet he took out his evening tux and gloves and set them down on the bed.  
  
After cleaning him self up and getting into his tuxedo he cleaned himself down of the hairs and glittery dust. Bending down to the bed he reached out to pick up his gloves and all of sudden he felt as if he was stood in a cold night's air. He felt a strong breeze come and go and stood up looking around for an open window.  
  
Not seeing one he walked across and checked them when someone called out  
  
"ICE BERG RIGHT AHEAD!"  
  
Turning suddenly he looked around the room but didn't see anyone or anything, what on earth was happening? He wondered. Shaking it off he took another sip of his orange juice before picking up his gloves and heading out the cabin towards the grand staircase.  
  
Standing at the bottom of the grand stair case William Murdoch looked around nervously, maybe she wasn't going to show? What if he scared her away? What if she thought it was a joke? What if... he stooped him self as he turned to look at the stairs once again and there before him stood Elizabeth looking absolutely out standing. So shocked was he, he couldn't make his mouth close or his legs move.  
  
Smiling Elizabeth blushed as his face was one of complete and utter shock. She had to admit she did look absolutely gorgeous in the dress and her hair fell to shoulders complementing her features and her bright blue eyes. Walking across to him she gently put her hand down to his and took his hand in hers.  
  
"You look absolutely amazing Elizabeth" he almost struggled to get his words out. He couldn't take his eyes off her she was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Thank you William you look very handsome too" she giggled and blushed back at him.  
  
During dinner each of them took it in turns to tell each other their stories about how they came to be upon the grandest ship in the world. They talked about each others upbringings and their loves and losses. Smiling at Elizabeth he turned and noticed the clock on the wall, it was getting on towards his shift time, but he still had another hour to go so he knew he was gonna make the most of it.  
  
"Do you fancy going for a walk up on deck?" he asked gently taking her hand as he stood up  
  
"Yes I would love to. That sounds refreshing I think I need to walk off all the food I have eaten tonight" she laughed and stood up wrapping her arm around William's as they strolled out of the dining area and up on deck.  
  
Walking along the deck Elizabeth shivered as they reached the open area of the bow and walked up leaning against the railings. Standing next to her William Murdoch looked out into the sea and felt the chill run down his spine, he noticed she felt it to and he turned to her taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders; gently lifting her hair up over it he kept his hands gently on her neck.  
  
Staring up into his eyes she reached her hands up and gently touched his face running her fingers down the line of his chin. In the background the gentle music of violins could be heard playing...here he was stood with the most beautiful creature on this planet and no matter what he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She made him feel brand new like a bright shiny new button.  
  
Reaching down ever so slowly he pressed his lips against hers and she felt as if everything in her whole messed up world made sense. She felt good inside and he was so gentle with her, something she knew made her feel safe and secure. This is what she had dreamed of since she was a baby, this is what she wanted he was what she wanted now and forever. She was finally happy.  
  
Holding her as close to him as he possibly could they finally broke the kiss so that each could breathe. But he never let go of her. He held her tight and pressed his head against hers as another cold chill of wind came.  
  
The chill ran up his spine and made him shudder in her arms as he felt the ship vibrate beneath him. Looking around him he fell out of her arms in the vibration and landed against the railing behind him  
  
"What's going on? What's the ship shaking for?" he questioned looking up at her shaking slightly. But she stared back at him confused  
  
"What do you mean will? The ship isn't shaking! Are you okay?" she kept questioning him getting closer to him she reached out to him and the vibrations he felt stopped suddenly. Grasping her in his arms he was shaking vigorously and felt very hot all of a sudden.  
  
"Will what's wrong? Please tell me I'm worried about you" she kept questioning but he finally cooled down and stopped shaking. After a few minuets and she eased a sigh of relief.  
  
"I best escort you back to your cabin Elizabeth I have to start my night duty soon" he uttered with scared tone in his voice. Taking his arm she walked with him back to her cabin not once taking her eyes away from him. Upon reaching the cabin she turned to him and handed him back his jacket. Kissing her once again he held her in his arms and smiled  
  
"I'm ok just in a dream world is all" he said kissing her cheek lightly. Still worried she nodded and walked inside her cabin. Walking slowly back towards his cabin he stopped and leaned against a wall taking deep breaths.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
Well that's chappy 3 sorry it took so long I been really busy! Well r r let me know what you guys think I'm not gonna write the next chapy till you do!!! Any ideas? Let me know if you review and once again I'm sorry for spelling mistakes I have tried to check this piece but its late and I'm tired and I really want to get this up for you guys to read so be gentle please!!!! Luv yaz xx email comments to 


	4. Iceberg right ahead!

Titanic- a Mr Murdoch story  
  
Chapter 4: "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!"  
  
Yet again he utters the words  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" his voice clear only to him self. The sound of the ship mummers in the back ground as the ships first officer steadies his balance against the wall not far from where he had recently dropped off his new found lady friend Elizabeth.

Shifting to stand upright he tugged at his jacket and quickly walked back to his cabin, almost running inside and shutting the door. A whole feeling of complete dizziness had over come him and everything felt wrong like he had something playing on the back of his mind but couldn't work out what. Deciding to sit down for a few minuets he did and steadied him self on the bed. Holding his head in his hands, he studied the ground trying to work out what was happening to him. His whole world felt as if it was crashing down around him and then suddenly, it didn't.  
  
The sounds drowned around him and he felt his whole body fall into the sheets behind him. He laid back and closed his eyes until his mind stopped whirling around him.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly he looked out onto the bow of the ship from his standing position near to the bridge. How did he get here he wondered looking around for signs of life. Not seeing anyone he stepped down and slowly made his way across to the bridge opening the door and peering inside...  
  
"Is there a problem? Mr Murdoch?" The captain asked turning from his position at the helm of the ship. Slightly confused William Murdoch moved in closer towards his captain and reached out to touch his arm when his hand passed straight through.  
  
Almost as suddenly as he pulled his hand out the scene in front of him moved and he watched himself standing in front of the panel of lights showing water tight doors had been closed, sweat dripping down his brow.

Walking across to himself he stopped as the doors to the captain's cabin opened. Out came the captain dressed as if he had been resting his eyes on his bed. His shirt was crumpled, his tie undone and hanging around his neck slightly. His waistcoat also had been undone and was hanging loosely over him. Walking further into the deck the captain turned and looked at his first officer  
  
"what was that Mr Murdoch?" he questioned with a slight hint of fear etching to be released in his throat. Looking back from his captain to himself he noticed his usual slight stutter before he spoke when he was nervous about something.  
  
"An iceberg sir" the Murdoch of this reality spoke.  
  
Sitting up straight the way in his bed William Murdoch looked around his cabin and breathed deep hard breaths. Standing up he walked across to the bathroom and turned the water taps on splashing ice cold water across his face.  
  
"Something is wrong here something is very wrong here" he uttered to him self leaning across the sink before him. Steadying him self once again, he dried off the water from his face and placed his towel back on the railing. Walking back into the room he noted the time by the clock sat upon the wall, it was 21:40pm and he was due to be on duty at 10pm to relieve his commanding officer Mr Wilde of his duty for the evening.  
  
Taking out his proper uniform he got changed and looked at him self in the mirror. Straightening his tie he walked across to the bed and took his cap placing it on his head he then took the gloves and placed them in his over coat. Before walking out of his cabin he looked around his room, it felt odd like this was the last time he would see this room. Just as he turned he saw a sparkle which caught his eye and he turned to look back at it. Not knowing what it was he walked slowly over and picked up the thin gold ring. The light from outside his cabin must have shone through to give it some kind of sparkle but how did it get in here. Placing it in his pocket he had plans to take it down to the lost and found department after his duty this evening.

Smiling the young woman who had stolen the young first officer's heart, lent back against the door as this incredible man walked away from her cabin. It was like a dream come true to her, he brought out the side of her she thought she had forgotten; the beautiful young woman side. Her heart skipped a beat every time she thought of him and she replayed all the different things that had happened to her that evening with him...with William Murdoch.  
  
Pulling her self forward she felt like screaming out and thanking the lord that she had been blessed with such a wonderful gentleman. Slowly walking across the room she sat on her bed and gazed out at the night sky as it slowly passed by her open window. The stars seemed so much more beautiful in the night sky the shone with not only love for her but for all the couples in love tonight on this ship of dreams.  
  
"This really is the ship of dreams" she whispered to her self as she felt her eyes start to close slowly and her dreams filled with only one man, and with all her hopes, her dreams in life resting with him.  
  
Walking down the decks towards the bridge he stopped and put his gloves on as the cold chill of the wind hit him. It was cold tonight a lot colder than usual again images in his head made no sense but were there at the least. They meant something to him but what? What was he dreaming about? Were they even dreams? They felt more like reality to him but where no more than visions in his head when he came out of them.  
  
The wind whistled past him once again as he continued his journey to the bridge where upon he spotted his commanding officer. Walking across to him he stood next to him gazing out into the vast ocean.  
  
"Its calm tonight" Mr Wilde spoke first. His voice held authority and knowledge. For a moment Murdoch thought of speaking to him about his visions but decided not to when Commander Wilde turned and looked at the clock as the hands rested exactly on the time 10:00pm. Looking back at Murdoch he nodded and smiled a nervous smile, like he was worried about something.

"Have a good evening sir" Will spoke as Henry Wilde walked off the bridge. Stopping in his tracks he nodded and carried on.

Looking out at the view again he stood there contemplating his thoughts when a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"Evening Will" Mr Lightoller said as he walked up behind him standing next to him on the bridge.  
  
"Evening" came Murdoch's short reply as he continued his dream world. Looking at him Lightoller decided it was best not to disturb his commanding officer whilst he was in this kind of a mood. So heading for the door way he stopped and waited for someone to walk by when Murdoch appeared by his side.  
  
"Did we ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" Murdoch asked walking across to the deck and standing up upon the step looking out across the deck when Lightoller spoke  
  
"Haven't seem them since Southampton" he replied standing on behind him. Noticing this was his first officer's resting place for the evening he decided to carry on with what he was going to. He and will were good friends and he knew something was on will's mind but decided not to venture to far into it. He made a mental note to ask him later when he came off duty.  
  
"Well I'll be on my rounds, cheerio" Lightoller spoke before walking off. Watching him go Murdoch turned and looked back out into vast ocean in front of him. The cold air was chilling it was freezing this evening and he pulled up the collar on his over coat to cover his neck. Perhaps everything that he had been dreaming about really was just stress about being aboard this ship on her first voyage. Smiling to him self he noted that the deck had gone quiet and he turned to watch what he presumed to be a light in the distance.  
  
Further out onto the deck, way above it in a crows nest sat two Officers'.  
Looking at his comrade and rubbing his hands together officer Fleet broke the silence between the two  
  
"You can smell ice, you know, when it's near." He looked at lee who simply replied with  
  
"Bollocks!"  
  
"Well I can" fleet replied.  
  
Both of them looked at each other before rubbing their hands together and blowing on them trying to keep warm.  
  
Staring at the light that now faded slightly, Murdoch rubbed his hands together trying to keep him self warm. Why was it so cold this evening, it hadn't been this cold in their entire journey so far. Putting his hands in his pockets he felt something and pulled out the small gold ring that he had found earlier. Staring down at it he examined it a little and smiled, he wondered who it belonged to. He had never really though about getting married he never wanted to have to leave that person behind whilst he went to different places around the world.  
  
Then his thoughts drifted to images of her; Elizabeth. He was acting so strange around her when he left her at her cabin this evening. He knew tomorrow he would make up for it. It was his right to, what must she think of him. Her name meant so much to him now she meant so much to him. Could this ring be a symbol of something he wondered and laughed a little maybe he was finally going to be happy like everyone else?   
  
Back at the crows nest Fleet and Lee are still trying to keep them selves warm and here a bustle down below to which Fleet looks over and smiles. Standing down from looking he looks at lee then they both look out straight ahead of them.  
  
Fleet's face dropped closely followed by lee's as they both saw the ice berg dead in their path. Reaching out and grabbing the bell handle fleet swung it and rang the bell three times.  
  
"Bugger me!!!" he curses then reaches for the telephone calling to the bridge.  
  
Hearing the bell ring Murdoch quickly shoves the ring back in his pocket and turns looking out into the ocean. It was so dark he couldn't see anything yet he began to wonder what it was whilst in the back ground he could hear the phone ringing.  
  
"PICK UP, YA BASTARD!" Fleet cursed whilst waiting for someone to pick up. Strolling out with his cup of tea in hand Officer Moody walked across the bridge and flipped line open so he could speak to the person on the other side. When a voice came shouting through  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE?" Fleet shouted  
  
"Yes what do you see?" moody questioned.  
  
"ICE BERG RIGHT AHEAD!"  
  
"Thank you" moody replies hanging up and walking to the door that enters to the bridge. Seeing the iceberg suddenly come into view Murdoch races towards the bridge as moody shouts to him  
  
"Iceberg right ahead!" wasting no time Murdoch leans past him and shouts to quartermaster Hichens who is at the wheel  
  
"HARD A' STARBOARD!" Still wasting no time he barges past Moody and nocks the cup of tea in Moody's hand all over him self. Running towards the telegraph bell he quickly changes the direction to full astern.  
  
What the hell was happening? This cant be happening? Why didn't I see this! It kept running through his mind before it suddenly hit him as he was standing willing the ship to turn.  
  
All the images over the past few days clashed together inside of his mind his whole body gripped onto the side of the ship he saw everything he had witnessed in his dreams his visions they were all coming true...and he could have done something about it.  
  
"IS IT HARD OVER?!" Murdoch shouts to the quartermaster.  
  
"HELM'S HARD OVER SIR!" he shouts back and the bell rings on the ship signaling full astern. Now there was nothing left he could do but prey. Watching the ship turn slightly and gripping hold of the ship he saw the crewman below him run as the ship came towards the iceberg  
  
"IT'S GONNA HIT!" he shouted and ran away from the edge.  
  
Clenching his jaw, Murdoch looks on as the ship hits the ice berg and a sudden reality of complete failure falls upon his shoulders. As the berg passes he tries to force the guilt from his mind but the only release he's getting is from the sweat dripping from his brow. Screaming out once again he orders this ship  
  
"HARD A' PORT!"

Almost in tears now his reality soon hits him again and he runs back to the bridge and rings the water tight door alarm. Wasting no time he flips the switch and turns the handle that begins the closing of the water tight doors. Down in the boiler rooms the men scramble beneath the clashes of the waves as they try and get out when all around them water pours in.  
  
"GO LADS GO!" Barrett screams out to his men pushing them though the doors before scrambling him self out just in time, knowing that he couldn't do anything for the poor souls left behind closed doors. Back on the bridge as the ship passes the berg Murdoch continues looking at the water tight door lights then speaking in a low tone he orders moody to  
  
"Note the time...enter it in the log." Just as moody walks away he checks the time and carry's on walking. Looking to his left slightly Murdoch looked at him self standing in his tuxedo looking back at him his vision from before when he had been here before, he had now switched rolls and was looking at a visit from the past. Silently he closed his eyes and a tear fell down from his cheek.  
  
"Why?" he whispered so only he could hear. Suddenly a door opened to the left of him and he wiped away the tears knowing exactly who it was before the person came out. Turning he watched his captain walk across the bridge and Murdoch followed his movements turning his body to watch him. When the captain turned back he looked Murdoch in the eyes and asked  
  
"What was that Mr Murdoch?" a definite sense of worry echoing in his voice. How could he tell his captain what had just happened? He couldn't but he knew he had to because time was not his friend any more and he had lives to save. Looking straight into the captains eyes he spoke trying to keep as calm as possible  
  
"An ice berg sir" he spoke and the image of him self in the past disappeared  
  
"I put her hard 'a starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hit... and I..." before he had a chance to finish he was cut off as the captain left the bridge heading out to the starboard wing closely Murdoch followed him as he barked an order  
  
"Close the water tight doors!"  
  
"The doors are closed sir!" he spoke as he followed his captain. As the captain walked further out he barked out another order

"All stop!" hearing this Murdoch turned and the a crewman shouted  
  
"I SIR!" following his captain and waiting as he looked over to the darkness trying to get a view he stepped down and both he and Murdoch stepped up and looked over at the ice that now rested on the deck of the ship.  
  
"Find the carpenter get him to sound the ship!" Captain Smith spoke. Rushing off Murdoch knew his duty; he knew what his dreams meant he knew what he had to do.  
  
Ok guys that's chapter 4 sorry it took so long I was a bit put off by one particular reviewer as you can see in the reviews. But thanks to cassi who made me feel a lot better about this story and gave me a chance to start writing again thnk you and hope you are enjoying the story so far theres still abit more to come yet so guys don't forget to rr please thanks xxx


	5. when love was all i had, you saved me

Titanic a Mr Murdoch story.

Will ran like he had never ran before, he only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't how cold he was. A million thoughts tried to release them selves through his mouth but he couldn't find the words to say his exact feelings.

Searching for the carpenter Murdoch rounded the corner and saw him dead ahead, calling his name the carpenter stopped and Murdoch tried to catch his breath slurring his words as he lent over breathing hard.

"Are you ok sir?" He questioned and placed a hand on his back. Will stood up and looked him dead in the eye and told him about what was going on and what his orders are. The carpenter looked at him as if Will had told him the world was ending and he ran off to do his duty, just as soon as he left Lightoller rounded the corner and walked up to Murdoch putting a hand on his shoulder

"Will the captains having an emergency meeting we should go too" he said as kindly as he could, for all he knew Murdoch had done what any of them would have done; he tried to save lives and that's what Lightoller admired most about him that even through all this he would still do his job to the very end believing what he did was right. Murdoch on the other hand could see straight through Lightoller and he could see the disappointment in his eyes 'I'm a failure' he thought and followed in Lightoller's footsteps towards their destination.

Back in the decks of the glorious Titanic Elizabeth had been awoken by the rumbling of the ship and had dressed quickly as orders to be up on deck came flooding through banging doors.

"Melissa what in gods name is going on? What was that rumble?" Elizabeth shouted from the bathroom trying to put on her work outfit as quickly as she could. Walking back in to the bedroom she saw Melissa close the door slowly and slip down it curling her knees up in front of her, worried Elizabeth walked over and knelt in front of her

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly and stared into her eyes. Melissa shook her head and looked down as the tears started forming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. After a few minuets of sobbing she looked up at Elizabeth and stuttered

"They…They are saying we hit an iceberg and that we are all going to die on this ship" She choked and broken down again mumbling words about how she didn't want to die and how it wasn't her time, Elizabeth knew if what she was saying was true that neither her self or Melissa would be leaving the ship as they were mere slaves and even the lower class passengers ranked over them. Elizabeth wasn't stupid she knew just as well as any other half minded person who had done the maths; that their wasn't enough life boats on board for everybody and some people would have to die. She instantly thought of Will and remembered him saying he had to be on duty tonight 'he must know the truth behind this mess' she thought to her self as she cuddled Melissa.

"Mel I don't want you to worry ok! I'm going to go speak to Will and find out the truth I bet they are just making up rumours to scare you, look we are going to have to get up on deck now you go and cover for me I'll go find Will and find out!" Elizabeth said helping her up and walking out the door, she went one way and Melissa wiped her eyes running off in the other direction.

Walking into the room behind his captain Will stood a bit back as the horrible truths came out. Just as he was searching his mind trying to look for some way to get him self to feel less guilty the captain asked him a question one that made him question all his beliefs in a god.

"How many people on board Mr Murdoch?" The captain asked solemnly

"Two thousand two hundred souls on board sir" He could barely utter another word as the orders were given out by Wilde, but he didn't need orders he knew what he had to do and he was going to do everything it took to save as many lives as possible. Not listening to Wilde Murdoch drifted from the group and walked down the stairs to the deck leaning over the side he rested his head on his hands when someone grabbed his arm. It was her, he had totally forgotten about her and then it hit him and she said his name, he needed to make sure she got off alive even if he didn't he couldn't bare to think of her all alone on this ship waiting for the inevitable. He turned to her as she said his name again placing a hand gently on his cheek

"Will what's going on? What has happened I'm worried" she said honestly she wasn't going to pretend to be strong anymore she could see something bad had happened just by looking in to his red eyes. Taking her hand he kissed it gently and brought her to him for a passionate kiss to which she responded and wrapped her arm around his waist as he turned to look back out to the sea.

He contemplated telling her the truth and lying, he then thought about how she would react if he told her it was his fault he couldn't bare to for her to be against him he couldn't bare to tell her what he had done and to face the shame he would see in her eyes.

"I…I…I need you to promise me something Elizabeth" he said turning to her and taking both of her hands in his

"Anything Will" she promised and gripped his hands tight staring in to the soul of this torn apart man. She could see he was hurting and she just wanted to comfort him and tell him it would all be ok, but the truth was she couldn't even convince her self of that not after seeing him like this. He stared back at her and began to speak

"I need you to make sure you're happy; don't ever let anyone put you down or make you feel like your not worth you weight in gold, you made me feel brand new and made feel like I could lift the world on my shoulders. I'm so grateful to you and I want you to know that I love you in every way that a man could love a woman…" Taking away one of his hands, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the gold ring slipping it on her finger

"If not for marriage, then for hope and love." She was stunned here he was proposing to her, or was he she didn't understand but she knew if they got off this ship alive she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him by her side. Leaning towards him she kissed his cheek and a tear slipped down her cheek

"What happened Will?" She pleaded but he pressed his fingers to her lips and took her hand as he walked around the edge of the boat ushering her to one side

"When the boats start leaving I want you on one, I need you to be on one promise me…" He trailed off as he saw Mr Wilde walking towards him before she could say anything he left walking after Wilde towards the life boats.

Glancing down at the ring on her finger she burst in to a sob and hushed her self as crew ran by. Walking around to the starboard side of the ship she watched as the crew started unbuckling the life boats and getting them ready people started appearing but quickly went back inside as the cold night air hit them. She had a duty to do too no matter what Will said she couldn't just leave Melissa to cope on her own and she made her way back inside to find her.

Will barked out orders and when some of the life boats where positioned the first class started arriving and the women and children where ushered to get in the life boats. Will grabbed the women and children not caring they were first class and crammed them in to the boats making sure they were full to the brim before he let them leave the ship.

As he was looking around he kept his eye out for Elizabeth he wanted her to be here so she could make sure she was on a life boat but as he turned his head back he saw something that disgusted him, there sat Mr Ismay in Collapsible C, he couldn't believe his eyes; he wanted to just rip him out of it and tell him to be a man but it wouldn't do any good and now was not the time to be arguing he had work to do.

"Take them down" Murdoch shouted to his crew lowering the boat

"Steady men" He told them and he watched the look on Ismay's face as he went down with the boat. After the boat had lowed and had gone Murdoch ran further up the deck he could tell the ship was sinking for sure now the water was coming up the stairwell he pleaded with god for his life in his mind but he pleaded with god for the lives of the people who where still on board the ship.

Elizabeth eventually round Melissa and told her what had happened with Will, if she was scared before she was terrified now Melissa had had enough and she took Elizabeth to one side

"Please Melissa calm down look come with me and I'll get you on to a life boat please…" she trailed off and took Melissa's hand leading her out on to the deck and rounding the corner she saw people screaming all trying to get on the boat, she recognised Wilde straight the way and ran through the crowd barging past people Melissa in tow still gripped to her hand, as she reached the front Wilde was pointing and waving a gun telling everyone to back off.

Elizabeth grabbed Wilde's hand to get his attention and he looked at her knowing exactly who she was as he had seen her with Will earlier that evening. She had been the one Will couldn't get his mind off and who Wilde was mocking Will about a few days earlier, he looked at her and told her to get aboard the life boat but she shook her head and pulled on Melissa's hand to bring her forward

"She needs to go, I'm not leaving without Will" She shouted over the noise and he grabbed Melissa from Elizabeth and planted her in the boat. The boat soon left and the water was now rising, she knew nobody would care if she was there or not any more every man for him self she thought. As she watched the boat leave she looked up the deck and saw him…It was Will she needed to get to him she wanted to be with him till the final minuet she ran closer as the boat fell off the roof and hit the floor everyone trying to scramble aboard as the water started getting closer. She shouted his name and he looked up to see her, he couldn't believe she was still on board he ran through the crowd but a man barged passed him and knocked him back so he was now leaning against the cabin he looked over at her and saw her worried face he then saw a massive wave heading this way and he tried to move but his foot was caught up in the rope and he couldn't move. She then leaping in to action ran towards him and she fell in to his arms

"WILL COME ON!" She shouted and pulled on his hand but he pulled back and she fell into his arms again, he kissed her passionately and smoothed her face with his fingers

"I love you" He whispered and smiled; his hand still on her cheek. She smiled back and whispered

"I love you too Will but we need to go now come on…" She held his hand but he didn't move and she looked at him, she could see the passion in his eyes and he mouthed to her 'I'm sorry', she stared in wonder as he shouted to his fellow officer

"Get her away from here now!" An officer complied and grabbed her round the waist running away with her on his shoulder she looked at him as her hand left his, as she got further down the ship and as she saw the massive wave hit that part of the deck full force. Murdoch stared out as he saw the wave coming; he smiled and ran his fingers across his lips still tasting her scent on his fingers, closing his eyes for a second he felt the people run past him as they saw it coming, he opened his eyes and his whole life flashed before his eyes. As soon as the images came they left, he opened his eyes and breathed his last breath as her image left the imprint on his mind and the water opened its arms and took his life.

As she saw the water settle and disperse she looked for him but she couldn't see him, neither the boat. The officer dropped her and ran on his way she was tempted to go back to see if he was still there under water holding his breath with any hope. She did so for her now nothing else mattered.

Murdoch's eyes fluttered open as he saw the light that was engulfing him he felt so warm and cosy he was at peace with him self. Whispers came out of the light and they were telling him things he couldn't understand

"I don't understand" he whispered back and he looked down to see him self floating in mid air, tiny balls of light that looked like fire now entered his body and he suddenly felt an urgency to return back to wherever he was before this. He was overwhelmed and pictures of what had been happening to him aboard the Titanic flashed in his mind, the whole seeing the event before it had happened. He smiled and whispered again

"I know what I need to do…" and a light brighter than ever before engulfed him leaving him standing on board the Titanic behind a certain young woman who was hovering over the place where Murdoch had just been engulfed.

"Elizabeth…" His voice… she thought to her self and turned around looking at him glowing in a ball of light. He reached out for her hand and she took it tears now running down her cheeks.

"Will…Your…" She trailed unable to say the words… he simply nodded and he held her as the ship started to crumple and sink around them. As it started to go down she could no longer hold on to him and he watched as she fell down to the water. She kicked as hard as she could and she felt as if something pushed her to the surface. As she did so she looked around at the people…so many people in the water, she grabbed a hold of a piece of wood floating near by and held on to it half of her body now resting on the wood. Shutting her eyes she opened hem again to see him right in front of her he was just standing in the water.

"Will…" She smiled reaching out her hand to take his, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Will…I'm so cold…" She said not feeling the need to argue about his recent death…

"Be strong, be your self and most of all remember that I love you and always will, thank you Elizabeth thank you for giving me back my life and for making me a stronger person…" he said gently and let go of her hand as he started to fade

"Will don't leave me! Please Will please!" She begged but he was gone and her heart felt as if it had been broken in two all over again. Looking down she played with her ring and wiped away the frozen tears on her cheeks, looking up at the stars she whispered

"I love you too…"

50 years later…

Elizabeth sat out on the porch her husband sat beside her reading the paper watching the small black and white TV as it featured a documentary about the Titanic. Elizabeth smiled as her grand children said their good nights and headed up the stairs to bed staring at the TV Elizabeth felt like she reliving that night over and over in her head and she tried to remember him, wishing sometime he was here rather than the man who sat there now. She remembered how young and innocent she was and how he made her feel more like a woman than any other man ever. The narrator told them about the bridge and then he began to talk about 'that night' and what had happened on the bridge…she had waited 50 years for this…

"Mr Murdoch was in command of the bridge that night, as he did so he the officers in the crows nest rang down to the bridge only to be answered by Mr Moody who was told about the iceberg and informed Murdoch, Murdoch in turn told the quartermaster hard to port, following orders he did so and he then rang down to the engine room for full astern all he could do next was wait and pray that the ship didn't hit, unfortunately for everyone on board it did and a lot of people blame him for their loss although here we believe him to be a true hero, Murdoch got a lot of people off that ship and he saved a lot of lives Murdoch was believed to have died whilst trying to release Collapsible A when a wave hit and took him to the sea. Murdoch's body was never found..." A few pictures of him danced across the screen and they moved on to the design of the Titanic.

Tears now rolled down her cheeks as a sudden realisation of why he wouldn't tell her hit her just as strong as that wave must have hit him…looking up at the stars she spoke loud and clear

"I could have never blamed you, I loved you" was all she said and she looked back down at the TV and turned it over to a family game show.

Murdoch smiled and walked back inside the house disappearing in to a ball of light.

Well guys that's it I finally finished it I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long but thank you so much for all of the reviews I loved them all and I hope you liked this story and let me know your feedback love to ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
